


Package

by Maya_BeingCreative



Category: Mimi wo Sumaseba | Whisper of the Heart (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_BeingCreative/pseuds/Maya_BeingCreative
Summary: Shizuku has a very usual routine to follow. Home-clean-breakfast-work-home and so on... but a single book changes their relationship.
Relationships: Amasawa Seiji/Tsukishima Shizuku
Kudos: 11





	Package

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!   
> I'm not sure if my summary is somewhat the summary of the fanfic I did. I'm not really good at it to be honest. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic!!   
> I hope I did well and hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The heat of summer, noise from cicadas, noise from the fan, her work that lays around her apartment. She stares at the space as she recollects the scenes of her and Seiji in her 3rd grade. She can't help but smile. She misses his voice, hugs, laughter, and himself. Even though they talked last night, she still can't help being lonely. She remembered something that Seiji told her last night. ' _Shizuku, there's a package I sent to your address a week ago. I think it will arrive this week or next week. Tell me when it arrives. Okay?'_ As she recalls. A doorbell followed by a noise caught her attention making her jump out of her bed.

"Are you Tsukishima-san?" Asked by the courier.

"Ah.. yes." She said looking at the package and to the man.

"Oh please sign here. And here's your package." Shizuku signed the paper and said her thanks to the man as they parted ways. She looked at the package and decided to open it later on, as she needs to prepare for work.

After an hour, she finished cleaning, her breakfast, and preparing the papers she finished editing last night. She decided to call Seiji to tell him that she received the package he told her.

As walking to her work as usual. Seiji answered the call.

_"Shizuku?"_

"Seiji, sorry I called so early. You must be sleeping right now."

_"Ohh it's fine. So what did you called for? Something happened?"_

"Ah.. nothing. I just wanna tell you that your package arrived this morning. I haven't open it."

_"Really?! It arrived? Ohh it's fine, it's just a book that a friend recommended to me. Tell me when you'll read it okay? You should promise me that."_ Shizuku was surprised to hear that from Seiji but she takes it as a cute gesture from his boyfriend. 

"Hahahaha. You're being cute now Seiji. Yes, I'll promise! But, I think I'll read it this Saturday. You know how many books I need to edit. And for sure I'll be able to finish my work this Friday."

_"Ohh that's right. Well then, send me a message if you can start it by Friday. Okay?"_

"Yes. Yes, I will. Thank you for the package by the way."

_"Pleasure is mine, Shizuku. You must be in your workplace now. Have fun okay? I love you."_

"Mmm.. I love you too Seiji. Have a great sleep."

Both dropped the call and had a wide smile on their faces as they went to their bed/work.

~

Friday came by and surprisingly, Shizuku has only 2 children books that needed an edit that she brought home. She can finish it by 10 PM. She then messaged Seiji telling him that she can start reading the book by 11 PM. Seiji messaged her back _'Really? Okay then! Enjoy the book! It's Romance by the way!'_ She smiled and started her dinner to finish her unfinished work.

By 10:30 PM, she finished her work, took a bath, and ready to read the book. As she opened the package, She saw the said book and a cute metal bookmark with butterfly design. Next, she saw a couple of pictures of Seiji and sceneries near his workplace. She looks at each and decided to put it in her album together with the other photos Seiji sent.

She began to read, it was about Yumiko who loves to listen to music. She then saw a young man capturing a picture of her which made her mad. She asked the young man to delete it which the young man told her she's getting ahead of herself as he was capturing the flower bed that lays around her. It made her embarrass but still asked for her to see if he's telling the truth. Which she saw the beautifully captured photo of the flower bed. The young man grinned at her and walks away. She was left embarrassed.

She continued to read until she got emotional in a part where Yumiko and Shunpei departs. She fell asleep as the scene made her remember Seiji's department.

It was already 7 AM when she woke up. Before she goes back reading the book. She went back to the office to submit the work she did last night. As she went back to her apartment she continued the book while eating her breakfast. She tidied up her place and reads the book on her couch. And spend the rest of the afternoon on her couch.

~

Yumiko spends her late night in her room editing the song she composed. When she heard a sudden knock on her door.

A sudden doorbell made Shizuku jump out of her couch. _'Woah, this is weird'_ she said to herself. Holding the book in her hand as she continues to read.

**_"Will you marry me?"_** / "Will you marry me, Shizuku?" Surprised as the book seemed to speak. She then looks at the man in the door that was kneeling in front of her holding a ring with a bright smile. 

She let go of the book in her hand and cries.

"Seiji?"

"That's not an answer to my question, Shizuku"

Shizuku nods as she fell on her knees to hug the man she loved for 25 years. They cried in that position, even when Seiji put the ring in her finger and kissing Shizuku in delight. 

"Thank you for saying yes, Yumiko" Shizuku looked at the book and back to Seiji.

"Shunpei? Then.. " She was surprised and crying in front of her beloved.

"I requested that to your favorite writer, Shizuku. Did you like it?" Shizuku nods and hugged Seiji once more.

"I love you Shizuku/Seiji!" And both of them laugh at each other.

~ _fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did well!! 
> 
> Did you guys like it? I hope so... 
> 
> Ciao~


End file.
